A Slutty Symphony
by SmutKnight
Summary: After a disappointing match, Sona must do her best to satisfy her summoner and his party. Features many men on one woman, lots of cum/mess and general slutiness. Enjoy! This story is a commission.


**Defeat - **_**0/11/4**_

Sona breathed a silent sigh as she watched on from the spawn fountain, her team's nexus little more than dust and rubble. Sona always tried her hardest to be a good support and make sure teammates and her summoner was happy with her. This game however, she had been distracted. Caught off guard early by a jungle invade, having to burn her flash unnecessarily due to poor positioning. Of course, that was her fate decided for the game, as Blitz pull after Blitz pull found it's mark and her death count steadily rose. She was better than this, she thought. A good support did not feed, a good support always tried her best and did her summoner proud. No matter, she thought. Her summoners were sure to remind her how to be a good support.

Once more Sona found herself in the Summoner's lobby between games. Sona took a deep breath as her summoner and his party surrounded her. She enjoyed being a support, and that meant supporting her summoner out of game, too. Sona diligently began to remove her clothing, her modest dark blue skirt and both her top and bra. She left her long green woollen gloves on, knowing her summoner's fondness for this Arcade themed get up. Her summoner began his lecture, telling her how badly she had fed the enemy team and how this was unacceptable. Sona smiled sweetly, knowing that she could make this mistake up now for her summoner, and his teammates.

One of the summoners picked Sona up by her waist, placing her so that she was set on her floating game controller facing him. Sona eagerly spread her thick thighs for the summoner, her shaved entrance ready for him to satisfy his frustrations. Sona opened her mouth in pleasure, a moan escaping her lips as she felt his large member stretch her walls. However, Sona knew that satisfying just one summoner was not how a proper support apologised for a poor game. Leaning backwards, Sona positioned herself so that her head was hanging off the back of her controller. She wrapped her legs tightly around the summoner using her pussy, his thrusts causing her large breasts to bounce rhythmically. Sona opened her mouth eagerly, inviting one of the remaining summoners to occupy her throat.

Before long, Sona's lips were locked around the head of a summoner's head. As the Summoner thrust forward, her tongue slid eagerly down his shaft. She relaxed her throat, her neck visibly bulging as his cock bottomed out in her throat. Sona's eyes rolled back in her head slightly, the cock pounding her now soaked pussy begging to throb, already nearing its climax. Sona felt this, and whilst the summoner using her mouth grabbed on to her technicolour hair, she tightened her grip with her legs around the first summoner. She was going to be a good support, and a good support let their summoner finish inside them. Her pillow like thighs eagerly squeezed the summoner's waist, as he shot rope after rope of thick cum inside of her.

Sona closed her eyes in pleasure as the soft gagging sound of the thick cock sloppily fucking her throat filled the lobby. Sona loved the feeling of being filled up, the sudden feeling of warmth filling her up and leaking down her thighs. The summoner using her throat motioned to his other party members, and Sona soon found new hands holding her legs spread. As her summoner bottomed out in her throat, using her hair as handles to get as deep as he can, she felt the new party member move his hands from her thighs to her ass. She found herself being picked once more. The summoner fucking her throat pulled out, thick strands of saliva and precum connecting his cock to Sona's lips. Sona found herself being flipped, so that her breasts were now pressed firmly against her floating game's controller.

Catching her breath for a moment, Sona felt the summoner behind her move his cock slowly from between her thighs, up along her entrance, before pressing eagerly against her ass. Sona gasped once more, feeling the summoner's firm hands gripping her ass, spreading her cheeks as his cock slowly pushed its way inside of her. The summoner in front of her had evidently become impatient, using his fingers to hold her mouth open wide for him. Forcefully her summoner slid his thick member into her mouth again, pushing further and further inside of her, until a soft gagging sound from Sona's trembling body let him know he had entered her throat once more.

The soft sloppy sounds of the musicians' throat being enthusiastically fucked were this time accompanied by the loud clapping of her ass cheeks as the summoner behind her used her tight ass for his own pleasure. Sona focused on timing the rocking of her body with the thrusts of the men using her body, wanting to pleasure them as best as possible. She used her hands to reach back and spread her ass for the summoner behind her, allowing him to get deeper inside of her. The stimulation was beginning to get to Sona, and among the wet slapping of her body being used, came the steady dripping of her own juices on to the floor below as she came for the first time.

After a few more moments of vigorous thrusting, Sona felt the familiar warmth filling her up, as the summoner's twitching cock in her ass deposited a thick creamy load. Sona moaned onto the cock in her mouth as the summoner behind her slowly pulled out of her ass, his mess spilling out onto the floor below as it oozed out of her. Not long after Sona felt the cock within her throat begging to twitch and pulse. Sona eagerly wrapped her arms around the waist of her summoner, pulling him as deep into her throat as she could manage. She greedily swallowed every drop of cum her summoner shot into her throat, holding him there until she was satisfied, he had finished. Her summoner pulled out of her mouth, his seed spilling messily out from her mouth, dripping from her tongue as she panted.

Sona grinned as she watched the next summoner approach, using her soft tongue to guide his member into her mouth, whilst another found its way between her thighs into her still dripping pussy. Again, and again, Sona took their hot sticky loads into her body, each of her holes leaking cum onto the floor below, her thighs slick with both the summoner's mess, and her own. Once the party was satisfied with her, they allowed her to clean herself up. Sona did this eagerly, using her fingers to hungrily gather the excess cum into her mouth as she cleaned up. Sona then put back on her Arcade outfit, tidying her hair and smiling sweetly at her summoner before being sent back out on to the rift. _I'll try harder this time!_ She told her summoner, smirking to herself as she _accidentally_ took the wrong runes once more.


End file.
